Ashwind's Tale
by TaylaNovak
Summary: She believed the clans were weak. Born a loner, given to Riverclan as a kit, Ashwind wants to make herself into the best warrior the clans had ever seen in order to become leader. Her pawsteps however are guided by a darker dream and with help from the handsome and infamous Hawkfrost, she will force the forest to bow to her. Oc/Hawkfrost
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs. Read and Review as always!

Ashwind purred deeply as the sun warmed her silver pelt and she slowly lashed her large bushy tail as she relaxed. She unsheathed her extra long claws and let them slowly gouge the stone on which she sat.

"Ashwind!" A growl rumbled in her throat at the interruption. "What are you doing?" Reedwhisker appeared out of the bushes. "You're supposed to be hunting."

She flicked a paw noncommittally at the small pile of fish that lay in the shade of the tall grass. "Forgive me for taking a moment to myself. I shouldn't have neglected my duties." She spat in annoyance.

"Nice pile, but it's time to take it back. Come on."

She sighed and turned to feel the warmth of the sun on her face a moment longer before leaping down next to the deputy.

"You're shaping up to be an excellent hunter." He commented, picking two fish.

"I am an excellent hunter. I may not have been born with Riverclan blood but I am the best hunter in the clan. Ask anyone." She picked up the rest and they started off back to camp.

It was true, Ashwind had been born a rogue, until her mother convinced Mistystar to take her and her brother, Frostfire in. She trained almost nonstop to become a better hunter until she was the best. She practiced fighting everyday to become stronger and better. Her goal, was to become deputy, and ultimately leader. Ambition bit at her claws with every step she took. She felt that the clans were weak. In times of peace they relax to the extent of foolishness. She longed to be leader, to make Riverclan into a truly fearsome clan.

"Good hunting today?" Frostfire asked as she placed her prey on the pile.

"No, couldn't catch anything." She grumbled. He let out a mrrow of laughter and licked her eartip.

"She caught all of this." said Reedwhisker. "Best hunter in the clan she is."

Ashwind sighed and moved away as the toms began chatting about their mates. Frostfire's mate, Waternose, was due to kit any day now. She was happy for them and excited to have nieces and nephews. She did want kits of her own, but if she was going to be deputy, they were going to have to wait and besides, there was not a cat among the clans that could match her fire.

"Ashwind." She turned at the sound of Mistystar as the leader padded toward her. "Good job hunting today."

"Thank you Mistystar."

"How about you lead a dusk patrol tonight. There have been some reports of Shadowclan activity very close to our border."

"Yes, Mistystar." She said, already searching the crowd of cats for prospective members for her patrol. Shiningpelt, Hollyfire, Lakeshine, and Fishleap were her eventual choices. They were strong supporters of hers and right now, perhaps her only friends among the clans. Something she quickly realized she needed to change if she wanted support to be deputy. She lead them out to the border where they spread to rescent mark. As she looked on, Ashwind felt the strangest sensation that she was being watched. She turned her head and saw two pairs of eyes looking at her, shining brightly in the gathering dusk. One was a deep amber, and the other an icy blue.

"Finished." Shiningpelt said, interrupting her thoughts. She nodded to the golden tom and lead them back to camp, only for a strange scent to catch her attention.

"Badger!" No sooner had the words left her mouth, the massive black and white beast came barreling out of the undergrowth and swung a giant paw at Fishleap, sending him sprawling in the dirt. She yowled and leaped forward, slicing its face with quick slashes of her claws before dodging to the left and leaping onto its back, digging her claws in deep. Her teeth tore at the back of the badger's neck, but eventually she lost her grip and had to let go. Hollyfire and Shiningpelt leaped onto its back but it continued fighting as though they had done no damage to it. Then it reared as Lakeshine attacked its face, and she saw her chance. Ashwind bunched her hindquarters and leaped, her jaws locking around the throat. The badger swung and shook madly but she held on. Pain exploded in one of her hind legs as it caught in the beast's wake but she did not let go. Finally, the badger collapsed and she dragged herself out from under the body.

Half of the clan was staring at her in shock. "What?" She snapped.

"It's dead." said Reedwhisker in disbelief. "You killed it."

"So I did." Ashwind sat down to nurse her leg while Mistystar got the clan into action. They began dragging the body away and the leader turned to Ashwind.

"Never before...have I seen a cat kill a badger."

"First time for everything."

"That was impressive. Fine work. Go see Mothwing about that leg."

Ashwind hoisted herself to her feet and sauntered off back to camp. Mothwing put some kind of herbs on her leg and wrapped it in cobwebs before sending her off to the warrior's den. The clan attempted to bar her way with cries of adulation and excited questions but Shiningpelt and Iceclaw kept them at bay and curled up next to her for warmth as she slept.

Her dreams were disturbed by her arrival in a dark forest with mist clinging to the tall tree trunks. Silverpelt was no longer visible in the sky but oddly, she didn't feel alarmed at all. She sat down and curled her tail around her paws and licked her one white paw to draw it over her ear.

"So unconcerned." said a deep male purr. "So fearless, taking down a badger single pawed." A massive tabby arose from the mist and walked purposefully toward her. She gasped and paused midlick. He was incredibly handsome and radiated with an immense, unspoken power. She recovered quickly however and rose to move toward him.

"Well, well, who are you?" She let her pelt brush his and felt fire singe her fur at the contact. She circled him, never breaking contact.

"I am Hawkfrost, son of Tigerstar."

"Both, impressive toms. But why am I here?"

"Because," He suddenly tackled her to the ground, pinning her to the forest floor with a massive paw on her chest. "You and I have a common interest. We both want to make Riverclan great. The difference is, I know how to get you there."

"How?"

"I will show you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Again and again, Ashwind was sent rolling in the dark earth by Hawkfrost. She leaped to her feet and attacked again, using speed to slide beneath him and kick him in the stomach to unbalance him. She quickly cuffed his legs out from under him and knocked him over before leaping on top of him and biting his neck, not enough to actually kill him, but enough to let him know that she had won.

"Enough." He growled, breaking her hold and flipping her over onto her back, the same way every one of their training sessions had ended since she'd started coming to the Dark Forest almost a moon ago. "You are learning very quickly. I must say, I am quite impressed." He purred, releasing her.

She growled as she rose to her feet, her back hurt and there were several cuts on her legs and a deep wound in her shoulder where he'd bitten down to the bone. "How exactly do you propose I become deputy?" She asked him. "I can kill Reedwhisker, that's not much of a problem, he's too weak to be a leader anyway. But even if he is killed, what makes you think Mistystar will choose me to be deputy?"

"Killing the badger was only the beginning. All of the clans are talking about you. Your supporters are growing, now you must gain their trust." He answered in a deep rumbling mew. The very sound sent shivers racing through her fur, but she hid it well. It was no secret that the cat intrigued her. She did not hide her attraction for him either, but neither did she act upon it. She wanted to keep him guessing about her intentions.

"So, what? I have to help the apprentices change the Elders bedding?" She growled. "Such a task is beneath me."

"And yet it is necessary. Now you must focus on gaining the trust of your clan mates and getting an apprentice. Achieving both will solidify your rank as a future deputy. And once you have been chosen, then we will take care of Mistystar."

"Yes, Hawkfrost." She said with a purr and a swish of her tail.

"Good, now rest." He and the Dark Forest began to dissipate and she was thrust into darkness before a paw to her side made her crawl and open her eyes. Frostfire was standing over with eyes glinting with amusement.

"Time to rise. Fish will not leap out of the water to feed the clan."

"Neither will they rise because you call." She retorted as she rolled over.

"Ashwind." Mistystar's barking command made her jump as she stuck her head into the den. "I want you to lead a border patrol, gather some cats."

This made the silver she-cat leap to her paws and exit the den, shoving her brother out of the way. Shiningpelt and Iceclaw almost immediately padded over to her and she dipped her head to them as she lead them out to the Shadowclan border. The scent was stronger than it should have been. A patrol was waiting for them. A large lean Tom caught her attention. He was powerfully built with dark red streaked fur and a scar across his right eye and half of his tail seemed to be missing. She'd never noticed the tom before and she immediately became confused as to why.

"Greetings , Ashwind." He purred deeply.

"Greetings, Breezefire. To what do we owe the pleasure?" She said, finally remembering that he was Blackstar's estranged son. The tom was shaping up to be a fine leader himself, he already had the look.

The edge of his lip curled slightly in a smirk. "Rowanstar asked us to inform you of twolegs and their dogs. There have been a lot passing through our territories but we've only just recently seen dogs."

"Thank you for the warning. It will be taken into consideration." She said, waving her tail as she turned to scent mark the border with her feet. To most this would be blatantly disrespectful, but she could tell Breezefire saw meaning. The patrols resumed their duties and parted ways, but not without Ashwind catching Breezefire's eye before he disappeared into the dark marsh of Shadowclan territory.

She decided to head down to the river and catch some fish. The trio split up along the bank and proceeded to wait for fish to swim by. She felt a presence next to her and turned to see Hawkfrost crouching over the water next to her. He was growling deeply but he didn't speak. She ignored him and focused on the large trout slowly making its way toward her side of the bank. She prepared herself to jump and did as it came within reach. It flopped like crazy to get free, but she had her jaws in deep. It was massive, as big as she was and took all of her strength to drag it out of the water.

The clan quickly gathered around her as she carried her prize into camp. With a purr, she took it to the elder's den and dropped it at their feet before bowing her head and departing.

"Great job Ashwind!" Swiftkit, a small black and white tom, exclaimed as he dashed up to her. "I've never seen a cat such a big fish! Not even Reedwhisker!"

His father padded up to them and nudged the kit towards the nursery. "Great catch." He said as he turned to follow his kit.

Ashwind dipped her head to Mistystar as she approached. "You continue to impress."

"I only do what any cat would to protect and feed her clan." She replied as she drew a paw across her ear.

"That's good to hear."

She watched the leader pad away before getting herself something to eat. She had just chosen a mouse and settled into a quiet spot when the sound of approaching pawsteps alerted her to the sound of Swiftpaw trying to sneak up on her. She waited until he was within reach before suddenly turning around. He jumped but didn't back away. He stared at her with raised hackles and a fluffed out tail before suddenly sprinting away. She thought he was gone and settled back down to eat when a black and white bundle slammed into her face at lightning speed. She laughed and ran into the clearing with the kit hanging onto her back, laughing his head off.

"Can we ride Ashwind?" Sunkit asked as he and his sister, Tallkit raced over. She obediently bowed to allow them to climb and rode them around the camp, much to their glee, and that of their mother, Duskfur.

By the time she had tired of the game. the sun was low in the sky and the cats were getting ready to go to the gathering.

"You're not going?" Frostfire asked when she didn't rise to follow Mistystar.

"No, I think i'll stay back this time and catch up on some rest. Details when you return." She said. He purred and nuzzled her ear before taking off after the clan. Ashwind waited impatiently after they were gone to head out of camp through the Dirt-place tunnel. She made her way down to the Shadowclan border but made sure to keep out of sight. When she reached, she caught the scent of Breezefire almost immediately. A moment later. he came barrelling out of the bushes and bowled her over with his powerful shoulders. She was on her paws in an instant and raked his face with quick strikes before sliding beneath him, using the same move she'd used on Hawkfrost the night before to unbalance him, but he wouldn't stay still enough for her to pin him down and he struck out with his hindlegs, sending her flying across the dirt. She growled and got back up.

"You are very fast." He said.

"So are you, and strong." She answered as they circled each other.

"Tell me, why did you want to meet me tonight?" He asked.

"Why did you agree?"

"How could I say no?" He stopped and sat down to lick his paw and drew it lazily across an ear. "I was surprised that you had an interest in me."

"Interest? You are mistaken." She padded forward and circled him, letting her tail trail underneath his throat. "I merely have a question for you."

"And that is?"

"How would you like to rule the forest with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello Everyone, I have decided that since I have so many stories and ideas for more, that I'll update the stories by category and/or by whichever story has the most reviews. For reviews, I would love detailed feedback on the stories, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you didn't understand, etc. You get the drift.

I'm really sorry for the stories that haven't been updated in a while. I just finished with honors chemistry and it was kicking my ass. So sorry, I'll try to do better with the updates.

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

"Rule the forest with you?" Breezefire said. "That is a bold question."

"That deserves a bold answer." Ashwind returned. "We both have seen the clans grow fat and lazy during greenleaf. When leafbare comes, they'll be bickering like elders and kits over the smallest territory and prey. Our clans are the strongest in the forest. No other clan can hunt like ours. But a clan that can attack at night and swim across rivers would be unstoppable."

"You speak of combining our clans." Breezefire said. "You are indeed bold. But didn't Tigerstar and Hawkfrost already try that?"

"Tigerstar only cared about the destruction of Thunderclan. That left him vulnerable to manipulation. All he wanted was Firestar's heart. He had the brains and the ability, but after his plot was brought before the clans, he lost the one thing he needed. Support, loyalty. Hawkfrost was weak for including his brother. Thunderclan is a clan of kittypets and rogues who think they are the heart of Starclan." She circled him as she spoke. "Windclan is pathetic. Their warriors are fox dung. But they will not hesitate to join forces. You have seen it."

"They're clans have always been allies." The tom said.

"They villainize Shadowclan. They call your hearts cold and call you cowards because you only hunt at night."

"They wouldn't dare spout such lies to our face."

"No, because they are the cowards. We are the future of the forest. If our clans were to combine, no one could stop us."

"Two...against the entire forest?"

"No." She sat down in front of him and met his eyes. "I have cats in Riverclan loyal only to me. I'm sure you do too, in Shadowclan. We will take control of our clans. We are the best warriors and soon, our clanmates will grow in skill as well. When we are ready, we will take over the forest. Windclan has already been run out of the forest before. They are weak."

"Thunderclan, will not be so trivial a task."

"I know. That's why I need help. You're help. You are the son of one of Shadowclan's greatest leaders and warriors. Who better to have at my side?"

"At your side?" He asked, letting out a deep purr. Shivered with delight.

"Yes. Do we have an agreement?"

He blinked and twitched his whiskers. "We do. I will begin gaining allies in my clan immediately."

"As will I."

"And when shall we meet again?"

"The night after the next gathering." She answered, turning to leave.

"Until then."

Ashwind gave him a parting glance over her shoulder before streaking off towards home. She quickly cleaned away any trace of his scent and waited for the clan to return by playing with Swiftkit. She hoped that Mistystar would see the bond that she was creating between them and give her the kit as an apprentice. It was already clear that he adored her, and she him.

"Well?" Ashwind asked as Frostfur padded into camp.

"Nothing much to report." He said. "Although Windclan was acting funny."

"Funny how?"

"Distant. Secretive." He shrugged. "Nothing that concerns us."

"They could be planning an attack." She said, half to herself.

"On who?" Shiningpelt asked as he appeared at her side. "Windclan cats are runners, diggers and rabbit chasers. They shouldn't even have warriors."

"Ashwind will protect us if they do. She killed a badger." Swiftkit added.

"That's right." Shiningpelt amended. "We have Ashwind. They have rabbits. Windclan wouldn't dream of attacking us."

"What is all this talk of attacking someone?" Mistystar demanded as she and Reedwhisker approached.

Swiftkit started to answer, but Ashwind silenced him by flicking him over the nose with her tail tip, making him leap after it.

"Nothing, Mistystar. Frostfur said that Windclan was distant at the gathering and I simply suggested that they could be planning an attack. It's unlikely of course and if they are, we will be ready to defend the clan if they do."

Mistystar narrowed her eyes. "No one is attacking anyone and I'll hear no more talk of it. You all should be sleeping. Busy day tomorrow." She walked off to her den and Reedwhisker carried his son back to the nursery.

"Come on, Ashwind." Shiningpelt said as he turned to go into the warriors den.

"Do you think Windclan will attack us?" Fishleap asked, following her.

"Doesn't matter if they do. We will defeat them. I will lead you to victory." Ashwind answered, just loud enough for Fishleap and Shiningpelt to hear. They both nodded before going into the den. Ashwind curled up between them. Both of them were strong and noble warriors, respected among all of the clans, perfect candidates to help her take over Riverclan.


End file.
